Home Is Where the Heart Is
by SpySkater
Summary: Rebekah Mikaelson returns to New Orleans to see her niece as she continues to enjoy her freedom.


"_Goodbye, Marcel Gerard. Do try to stay alive."_

It was three years before Rebekah Mikaelson stepped anywhere near New Orleans and it wasn't of her own accord. Three years had passed swiftly. She was 1000 years-old after all. Three years was nothing. However, it wasn't until she stepped foot in Lacombe, a town twenty minutes away from New Orleans, that she realized how much she had missed some of the city… Well, the people in it.

She had never planned to return. She had intended to use her newly granted freedom away from her brothers. At least for a few centuries or so. She just wanted to give some time before she and Klaus came anywhere near one another. She wanted to be certain that he wouldn't fall into his usual habits again and that would take centuries, she assumed. She didn't need to be trapped under his thumb again.

However, Marcel had tracked her down. She didn't know how. The letters she sent to him were fairly vague and she found herself traveling so frequently in her search for a place to call home. When she'd asked, all he'd told her was, "Being king of the Quarter earned me a few favors." Even when she'd spoken to him on the phone, she'd had no intent on coming back to New Orleans. Not even to see him. Then he'd said the words that she couldn't deny.

"She's turning three in two weeks."

Her niece. The precious baby girl she'd only read about in letters. That she'd dreamed of one day being able to see, to touch, to adore as an aunt should. But still, she refused to return to New Orleans. A week later, she received a letter in the mail from Hayley via Marcel. In it was a picture of the toddler and Rebekah could not deny her niece.

She arrived in Lacombe according to Marcel's plan a few weeks after the letter came in, a week after her niece's birthday. Marcel had told her that the celebration was over. Though Klaus hadn't been too excited about the child when he learned of the pregnancy, he spoiled her now, especially around her birthday. Only the best for his princess. The end of the celebration meant that the city had died down and she could come with little chance of being discovered. Being in Lacombe made the chances even smaller.

She arrived as the sun was beginning to set, the sky painted a deep orange, pink, and purple. She pulled into the long driveway of the home and a gasp escaped her. She recognized the house, though she'd never seen it in person. The home that Marcel had designed for them. And standing out front was her once lost lover.

"When did you do this?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his slide around her waist. She buried her face in his shoulder. He'd been one of the things she'd missed most about being here. She could feel his biceps flex against her back as he held her tighter. She had missed that feeling.

"Right after you left. You were right and wrong. I should've finished our home a long time ago," he answered softly in her ear.

"And how was I wrong?"

"There was already something beautiful that came from that whole situation." She pulled away from him to look up at him. She couldn't help the soft smile that came to her face. "Come on. Hayley should be here soon," he told her. He took her bag and led her into the large house. He set the luggage aside. "I'll show you around while you wait."

The house was vast and Rebekah was impressed by the architecture and design. Marcel had only shown her the plans for the outside and those had been spectacular, but what he'd done with the interior was immaculate. The furnishing was all modern with small antique details here and there. In contrast, the way each room was built was very old fashioned, as if Rebekah had been transported back to the 1800's. The arches, the pillars, the intricate moldings. It was all so perfect. Several times, Rebekah found herself running her fingers along the walls as if to be sure it was real. Maybe that was actually what she was checking for.

"It's beautiful," she said, stepping into the final bedroom, turning in a full circle to see the whole room. It was painted off-white with gold and black trimming. The king-sized bed was set into the wall and raised up a few feet in a similar way to Kathryn Merteuil's bed in _Cruel Intentions_. Black sheer curtains were drawn in front of the bed. Drawers were built into the frame. There was a bar across from the door next to the large door of windows which appeared to lead out to a balcony. This left a massive amount of space for the furnishing which was a nice blend of modern and antique.

Rebekah wandered over to the bar, running her fingers over the polished marble. She smiled, looking over the stock.

"It's yours," Marcel told her. She turned to look at him, an expression of surprise and gratitude on her face.

"Mine? You built me a room?" She paused before laughing. "You put a bar in it?"

"We all know how much Rebekah Mikaelson likes her liquor," Marcel replied, approaching her. Her smile grew.

"Well, that's one reason not to have one in my bedroom."

Marcel placed one hand on her waist, the other on the bar.

"I figured it'd be good for other activities as well," he admitted, his voice just above a whisper. Rebekah grinned, feeling her skin heat up. Her gaze fell to his lips as they often did when they were together and Marcel noticed. He pressed his lips to hers and she quickly grabbed onto him. One arm moved under one of his, wrapping around to grab his shoulder. She placed the other on his neck, her thumb tracing his jaw. His grip on her waist tightened.

"Marcel!" someone called just as he was about to lift her onto the bar top. Rebekah pulled away, recognizing it as Hayley. That seductive smile turned into a grin of delight and yearning. It was one of joy. Marcel had rarely ever seen it in their time together. Too much drama. But he hoped to see this smile whenever he saw her even if he didn't see her as often as he'd like.

He moved out of the way and watched her hurry out of the room.

"Hayley!" Rebekah called out, rushing down stairs. There the werewolf was in the foyer, looking only slightly older than she had when Rebekah had left years earlier. The Original's eyes fell to the child holding her hand, though. A small girl with Hayley's long, thick brown hair and Klaus's mouth. Her eyes were a blend of her parents', a bluish-green color. There were so many features she could see of Klaus and Hayley in the child and she couldn't even name them. The resemblance was just there. She was beautiful.

Rebekah crouched down to the little girl's level.

"Hi, sweetheart. Hello. I'm your Auntie Bex," she said in a soft voice, trying not to frighten the little girl. The toddler turned more toward Hayley who crouched down as well.

"Don't be afraid. You've heard about Auntie Bex. Mars and Uncle Elijah talk about her all the time," Hayley said to encourage the little girl. The werewolf looked at Rebekah with a grin, her eyes a bit teary. She'd thought she'd never see Rebekah again. Her daughter looked at Rebekah, who opened her arms. The child continued to look at her inquisitively, skeptical. She could see her brother in the expression. "Go ahead. Auntie Bex won't hurt you." Hayley gently nudged the toddler who approached the blonde vampire hesitantly. When she was finally in arms' reach, Rebekah hugged her gently.

"Hi. Oh, how I've missed you," she said softly. "I'm sorry I haven't been here to see you grow." A few moments after, the little girl wrapped her small arms around Rebekah and the vampire felt her heart flutter with joy. Who knew something that could be born of Klaus could bring so much joy?

She heard footsteps coming down the stairs behind her. Marcel passed by her and went to Hayley who slid her arm around his waist in a one-armed hug.

"They don't know where you are?" Rebekah heard him ask.

"No," Hayley answered. "They think I'm with the pack. I overhead Klaus say he'd be giving you a call tonight, though, so be prepared. You know how impatient he gets when you're here."

Marcel sighed.

"I can never leave him and Elijah to rule for too long," he mumbled. Rebekah released her niece, rubbing her back gently. The little girl's eyes fell on Marcel and her eyes lit up. She ran towards him.

"Mars!" she exclaimed. Marcel dropped into a crouch and let her run into open arms.

"I just saw you last week, little bit," he said with good nature.

"Mars?" Rebekah questioned. He looked over the toddler at her.

"We figured it'd be best to give me a short nickname for her to use," he explained.

"Yup. Mars. Best big brother in the world," Hayley said fondly. Marcel shook his head. He looked at the little girl in his arms.

"Wanna go play in the nursery?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah? You better get up there."

Rebekah watched as she quickly let go of Marcel and raced past her up the stairs. Marcel chuckled as the vampire stood to her feet.

"Be careful!" Hayley called after her.

"Aww. Calm down, mommy. She's got her wolf reflexes," he teased. He headed for the stairs, placing a kiss on Rebekah's cheek before he chased after the child. Hayley approached Rebekah with a small smile before giving her a hug. The two women were silent for a long moment, just embracing. Rebekah closed her eyes for a moment. This is what she felt like she'd been looking for. Marcel, Hayley, her niece. Family. Love.

"Looks like you've taken to motherhood quite well," Rebekah noted, looking at Hayley.

"It wasn't easy," Hayley admitted.

"And Klaus?" Rebekah asked, a look of concern crossing her face.

"He spoils her like the princess he claims she is. He does very well with her."

Rebekah nodded.

"Good. As he should. I'm glad to hear." She smiled sadly. "Come on. Let's go check on the children." Hayley chuckled, going up the stairs.

"Find what you were looking for?" Hayley asked. Rebekah shook her head.

"No, not yet. But I'm in no hurry. Right now, I'm just enjoying my freedom." The two women entered the nursery. Rebekah found herself admiring the mural on the wall again. The painting of a pack of wolves under a full moon with the city of New Orleans in the distance.

"Marcel and Davina's idea. She painted it," Hayley told her, noticing her gaze. Rebekah looked at her.

"I can't believe Marcel even built a nursery for her."

"He didn't intend to. But after she was born, he got attached to her. Besides, he built the house for you and he figured if you were still here, you would have a room made for her to visit whenever she pleased."

Rebekah's blue gaze moved to Marcel who was playing building blocks with her niece. She went to them and sat on the floor. Her lover looked at her with a smile. Hayley grinned down at them. There was a way that the two of them looked at one another. She had seen Marcel try to move on, but he never had. No woman could make him look as in love as he looked with Rebekah. The way both of their eyes sparkled. This strong mix of love, longing, and lust. You could feel it in the air. It was a special look.

"I'm going to make something to eat. I'm starving," Hayley announced, heading out of the room. Marcel looked back at her.

"Fridge is stocked for you," he called to her before returning to play with Rebekah and the small toddler in front of them. They went through several games before she fell asleep a couple hours later. Even miracle babies need their sleep. They'd rolled a ball back and forth, built several structures with blocks before aggressively destroying them, pretended to be wolves to appease her. Rebekah had gotten to ask her simple questions like her favorite food and color. She'd also been able to give her a gift: a stuffed wolf she'd seen on her drive to Lacombe. She also gave Hayley several pairs of clothes she'd picked up on her travels and thought would be cute on her niece. Marcel hung them in the nursery closet for keeping.

Hayley stayed in the guest room for the night. Marcel stayed with Rebekah in the room he'd designed for her. The bar worked efficiently, they came to discover.

Rebekah traced his chest with her fingertips, letting silence continue to reign over them. One hand behind his head and the other wrapped around Rebekah, Marcel stared up at the dark ceiling. His thumb caressed her shoulder blade gently. Neither was really thinking about much of anything, just savoring the moment. Feeling her fingers stop, he tilted his head to look down at her. She was already staring up at him and pressed her lips gently to his. He smiled.

"You know, just because you built me a room, it doesn't mean I'm staying," she said softly after a few moments of gazing at each other in silence. Marcel nodded.

"I wouldn't ask you to. All I ask is that, if you ever feel like coming to visit Hayley and the kid or me, you'll tell me. You're welcome here anytime. This house? It's yours. Just as much as it is mine if not more so." Rebekah kissed him again.

"Does Klaus know about this place?" she asked.

"He does. But he knows better than to come traipsing around here. He knows this is where I come to escape. He wanted New Orleans? Well, I want this."

"How is that going anyway?"

"We've had our troubles. We're ruling together. We'll see how long that lasts."

"I'm glad you got what you wanted."

"Yeah, but who knows how long that will last with Klaus. He's been a bit better, though. Not much, but Elijah's getting somewhere," Marcel told her. Rebekah rested her head on his shoulder.

"If I was to continue coming here, Klaus could never know."

"We've kept bigger secrets than this." Rebekah gave a sad chuckle.

"That shouldn't be funny."

"I know," he chuckled. He removed his arm from behind his head and placed a finger under her chin. He tilted her head up, kissing her. "No more talk of Klaus."

"You know, the whole time we were playing, I kept wishing that we could have that. Me, you, a child."

"Still holding out for us?" he asked.

"Yes. Because I know, one day, me and you will find a way to make this work. You'll leave New Orleans for a while or I'll come to stay for a while after me and Klaus can behave around one another. I told you to stay alive for a reason. There's no other way this can end. We keep coming back to one another. You are mine and, one day, I won't have to share you. One day, you'll realize that I'm the queen of your heart," she replied.

"I already know you're the queen of my heart. Maybe one day I will be able to let go of New Orleans, but… not just yet."

Rebekah nodded.

"It's home. I understand. Until then, I'll keep enjoying my freedom on my own. Because I'll never have everything I want until I have you." She kissed him again, pressing herself harder against him. The arm around her helped her in this attempt. "I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
